Harry Potter na de oorlog
by Anne.girl11
Summary: Het verhaal van Harry en Ginny ,maar ook de anderen na de oorlog. uit Ginny's ogen
1. Morgen

MIJN EERSTE POST ,MORGEN !

Binnenkort doe ik mijn eerste post voor Harry Potter. Ik moet het verhaal nog een beetje bijwerken ,maar het staat er waarschijnlijk morgen op !


	2. Harry!

dit verhaal Start precies na deel 7 , nog geen 19 jaar later , uit de ogen van Ginny

'Mam…mam…weet jij waar Harry is?' vroeg ik. 'Nee…sorry Ginny , maar Anderling zei dat hij moest rusten. Hij is immers zes maanden weg geweest en dat zal vast geen pretje voor 'm zijn geweest. Maar waarom wil je dat weten?' antwoordde mijn moeder verward.'Ehm…zomaar'. Ze moest eens weten… als zij wist dat ik met Harry had flipt ze 'm totaal. Ze vind nu na 7 jaar waarschijnlijk Ron belangrijker dan Harry en dat alleen omdat hij Ron heeft meegenomen op zijn reis , maar even ter zake. Ik zou nu natuurlijk naar de slaapzaal kunnen gaan , maar ik kan Harry maar beter even laten. Hij is vast verschrikkelijk moe na zijn reis. Hé? Is dat nou…Marcel? Wat is hij nou aan het doen. Hij ziet er nogal gefrustreerd uit.'Marcel! Wat ben je aan het…?'

'O , hoi Ginny. Heb jij Luna gezien?'

'Ja , ze staat daar aan de andere kant van de zaal'.

'Dank je Ginny. O ja , Madame Pleister zei dat Harry naar de ziekenzaal moet komen. Ze mompelde iets met 6 maanden en vast ziektes opgelopen'.

'Ik zal het hem zeggen Marcel. Ga jij nou maar naar Luna toe'. Yes , eindelijk een excuus om naar Harry te gaan. Ondertussen was ik al minstens drie trappen opgelopen en kon ik elk moment bij de Dikke Dame aankomen.'Wachtwoord?' vroeg de Dikke Dame net iets blijer dan normaal. 'O ja , ik heb het net veranderd , maar deze moet je wel weten…vooral jij'. Voegde ze er nog blijer aan toe. Ik hoefde niet lang na te denken. Wat zou het in deze situatie anders moeten zijn? 'Harry Potter?"zei ik fluisterend. De poort ging voor me open en ik zag Anderling in de kamer staan ijsberen. 'Hallo Juffrouw Wemel. Wat was u van plan hier te doen als ik vragen mag?'

'Madame Pleister wil Harry even nakijken en ik denk Hermelien en Ron ook'.

'Laat ze maar slapen en breng ze morgen maar. En gaat u ook maar slapen Juffrouw Wemel. Drie maanden in een hangmat slapen ligt vast niet zo fijn'. Ik knikte alleen maar en dacht er niet eens aan om te vragen hoe zij wist dat ik in de Kamer van Hoge Nood op een hangmat had moeten slapen. Toen ik in de meisjesslaapzaal kwam zag ik Hermelien slapen en sloop ik langzaam langs haar heen naar mijn bed. Ik lag een beetje voor me uit te dromen. Morgen zou ik Harry echt weer kunnen zien en echt van hem kunnen houden. Hoe zou het zijn om hem echt weer te kunnen omhelzen? Ik wilde nu naar hem toegaan en ik wou dat hij me vasthield en troostte. Dat hij zou laten zien dat hij van me hield… dat hij zou zeggen dat hij van me hield. Dat zes maanden afstand niets aan onze liefde had gedaan. Mijn moeder kwam de kamer binnen lopen en ik deed snel alsof ik sliep. 'Ginny , Ginny' fluisterde ze zachtjes. Toen ze wist (of eigenlijk dacht) dat ik sliep ging ze naar beneden. Ik sprong uit mijn bed en liep half de trap af. Net zover tot ik mijn moeder kon horen praten. 'Ze slaapt al' hoorde ik haar zeggen. 'Nou goed dan , maar weet je zeker dat zij niets wist over Harry? Ik weet niet of hij het zelf wil vertellen , het moet vast een moeilijke periode voor hem zijn geweest en van een schilderij dat ze hadden meegenomen heb ik gehoord dat Harry nog al bezorgd was om Ginny nadat Ginny het zwaard van Griffoendor had gestolen. Het kon zijn dat Ginny en Harry zeg maar… een setje waren' zei de vertrouwde stem van Anderling. 'Wat?' zei mijn moeder geschokt. Ik kon mijn lachen haast niet inhouden. 'Ginny en Harry? Nee…zo laag zou Ginny nooit zinken' zei mijn moeder. 'Hij heeft ons anders wel allemaal gered' zei Anderling nors. Ze begonnen te ruziën over Harry en ik ging weer naar mijn bed. Onderweg dacht ik over wat Anderling had gezegd. Harry was bezorgd om me geweest. Hield hij nog van me , of was dat alleen voor Ron? Ik stapte weer in bed en dacht er verder niet meer over na. Ik sliep bijna meteen , omdat ik zo moe was.


	3. Ziekenzaal

De volgende ochtend werd ik al vroeg wakker. De hele slaapzaal was nu vol. Nog voller dan normaal aangezien er nu ook bezoekers van de orde waren. Ik moest meteen denken aan Madame Pleister (…en Harry natuurlijk). Ik besloot naar beneden te gaan en in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor te wachten. Na een tijdje in het vuur te hebben gestaard hoorde ik achter me iemand naar beneden komen. 'Hé Ginny. Jij bent ook vroeg' hoorde ik Marcel opgewekt achter me zeggen. 'Marcel? O…sorry , ik mocht Harry niet wakker maken van Anderling en ik zorg er echt voor dat hij zo naar de ziekenz…'

'Rustig maar Ginny. Ik weet het al. Het is toch beter dat hij nu rust krijgt'.

'Dank je Marcel' hij liep naar het portretgat en deed het open. 'Waar ga je heen Marcel het ontbijt is er echt nog niet hoor'. Hij keek me verbaasd aan en toen hij besefte wat ik bedoelde zij hij : 'Ik ga naar Luna , maar goed dat je het vraagt. Ik moet een vraag beantwoorden om in de toren te komen. Weet jij heel toevallig wie de Grijze dame is?'

'Ja , natuurlijk Marcel. Dat is Helena. Helena Ravenklauw'.

'Dank je Ginny. En trouwens Ron is wakker. Misschien moet je Hermelien even wakker maken en hen naar de ziekenzaal laten gaan'. Toen Marcel het portretgat had gesloten ging ik naar Hermelien. Ik maakte haar wakker en moest nogal wat moeite doen om haar eerst haar haar te laten kammen voor ze naar de ziekenzaal (en vooral naar Ron) ging. Ik bleef nog even in de leerlingenkamer en toen Hermelien en Ron naar de ziekenzaal gingen duurde het niet meer lang voor de leerlingenkamer langzaamaan volliep. Toen iedereen eindelijk weg was kleedde ik me snel aan en ging naar Harry. Toen ik de slaapzaal in kwam lag hij nog te slapen. Hij was helemaal bezweet en had waarschijnlijk een nachtmerrie , want hij lag steeds te woelen. Ik probeerde hem wakker te schudden , maar dat lukte niet. 'HARRY!' schreeuwde ik ten einde raad. Met een schok zat hij overeind. Ik bleef staan. Blijkbaar had hij niet in de gaten dat ik erbij stond. Hij zat met zijn ogen dicht en met zijn handen in zijn haren. 'Nachtmerrie?' vroeg ik fluisterend. Hij schrok op en viel bijna van zijn bed.'Sorry' zei ik met mijn handen voor mijn mond. Er verscheen een glimlach op zijn gezicht en hij vond mijn houding duidelijk grappig. 'Je moet naar de ziekenzaal. Madame Pleister wil je onderzoeken' zei ik voorzichtig. De glimlach die zonet nog op zijn gezicht stond verdween abrupt. 'Nee!' zei hij luid en duidelijk. 'Ik heb nergens last van en ik heb jullie al genoeg problemen bezorgd'.

'Jij hebt nergens last van?' Ik kneep in zijn arm en hij perste z'n lippen op elkaar. 'Oké dan , misschien heb ik wel ergens last van' gaf hij toe. 'Maar dat betekent nog niet dat ik naar de ziekenzaal moet. Ik ben daar trouwens al vaak genoeg geweest'. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en zei uiteindelijk : 'Als je zelf niet gaat sleep ik je er naartoe en desnoods laat ik Madame Pleister hier komen'. Hij kreunde en ik ging naar de leerlingenkamer. Na een paar minuten kwam hij naar beneden gestrompeld. 'Ziet er goed uit. Hoe wou je zo gaan uitleggen dat je niets had? Je kunt niet eens normaal lopen'.

'Rustig maar hoor. Ik ga wel met je mee , maar waar is iedereen?'

'Aan het ontbijten denk ik'. Samen liepen we de leerlingenkamer uit en naar de ziekenzaal toe. Hij zei niets tegen me , maar ik zag aan zijn gezicht dat hij dat wel wou. Toen we de deur van de ziekenzaal open deden hoorden we Ron gillen en kwam Hermelien haastig naar ons toe gerend. 'Harry , denk je dat het nog even kan wachten? Het is niet echt fijn om dit te zien' zei ze met tranen in haar ogen. 'Ik vind het niet zo erg , maar ik denk dat Ginny er niet zo blij mee is' zei Harry en hij rolde met zijn ogen. Voor Hermelien nog iets kon zeggen deed ik de deur weer open en zorgde dat Harry overeind bleef staan. Madame Pleister kwam meteen op ons afgelopen en leidde Harry naar een bed zodat ze hem kon onderzoeken. Toen Ron weer gilde en Harry me wit zag wegtrekken zei hij dat hij zich wel redde en wist ik niet hoe snel ik weg moest komen.

Ik ging naar de grote zaal en iedereen was daar nog. Mijn moeder zat aan de lerarentafel en ik zag Percy naast George zitten aan de tafel van Griffoendor. De tafel van Zwadderich was zo goed als leeg. Ik ging tegenover Percy en George zitten. Dit was de eerste keer dat ik George moeite zag doen om te lachen , maar ik zei er niets over. Het was niet heel gezellig ondanks dat iedereen wist dat iedereen die het niet had overleefd nu ook gelukkig moest zijn en we allemaal verder moesten , maar toch was het moeilijk.


	4. Pijn

**Een kortere dit keer ,maar dat maakt het hopelijk nog net zo leuk.**

George stond op en liep de grote zaal uit. Ik ging hem meteen achterna. 'George , wees alsjeblieft weer jezelf… jij bent de enige die het leuk kan maken. Ik weet dat je hem mist , maar…'

'Ja wrijf het er nog even in. Bedankt. Hoe zou jij je voelen als Harry er nu niet meer was? Nou?' zei hij bot tegen me. 'Verschrikkelijk' zei ik langzaam en zacht , want ik wist immers hoe het voelde om Harry echt voor altijd te moeten missen. Eerst was hij zes maanden weg geweest en toen hij eindelijk terug was was ik alweer in de waan dat hij dood was. Hij pakte mijn schouder en we liepen naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Toen we binnen kwamen zagen we Hermelien in een stoel zitten. Ze huilde. 'Wat is er?' vroeg George geschokt. 'Ron z-z'n sch-schouder. Hij moest weer ge-ge-ge…' toen brak ze weer in tranen uit. Na een paar minuten was Hermelien weer enigszins tot rust gekomen. 'Vertel nu rustig vanaf het begin wat er is gebeurd' zei George rustig. 'nou…' begon Hermelien 'toen Ginny me vanochtend wakker maakte en ik naar Ron ging verging hij van de pijn in zijn schouder. Jullie weten wat er gebeurd is hè?' vroeg ze tussen neus en lippen door. 'Nee' antwoordde George en ik in koor. 'O , ik dacht dat jullie dat wel zouden weten vanwege 'met het oog op Potter' en zo , maar dan begin ik wel nog eerder. Jullie weten wel dat er is ingebroken op het ministerie ongeveer één maand nadat wij waren vertrokken. Dat waren Harry , Ron en ik. Toen we daar weg wilden gaan hebben we eerst alle anderen laten gaan en hadden we zelf niet veel tijd meer. We waren vermomd als drie mensen van het ministerie en we werden achterna gezeten. Toen we door de openhaard gingen kwamen voor het grimboudplein neer en hebben we waarschijnlijk het huis van Sirius aan onze achtervolger verraden , maar we konden daar niet blijven. Toen ben ik naar het bos verschijnseld waar ik met m'n ouders altijd kwam. Daar kwam ik er achter dat Ron versprokkeld was en Harry bewusteloos op de grond lag. Na een paar minuten kwam Harry alweer bij en we hebben geprobeerd Ron te verzorgen. Na een tijdje konden we weer verder en Ron ook , maar nu zijn ze er dus achter gekomen dat Ron's arm niet goed is terug gegroeid. Ze moesten het net opnieuw… breken en met het geschreeuw van Harry daar ook nog bij kon ik gewoon niet blijven' ze stopte abrupt , want ik trok weer wit weg. 'Ginny! Ginny! Ademen!' schreeuwde Hermelien. 'Het komt echt wel goed met Harry!' probeerde ze me gerust te stellen. Voor mij was het echter al te laat. Ik moest en zou nu meteen naar Harry gaan. Ik stond meteen op , maar werd tegengehouden door twee paar handen. Ik probeerde me los te wurmen , maar tevergeefs. De handen bleven me vasthouden en George en Hermelien bleven me gerust stellen met : 'Het komt goed Ginny' , 'Er is niets aan de hand Ginny' en allemaal van dat soort dingen. Tot ik het uiteindelijk opgaf. Ik zakte neer in een stoel en begon te huilen. 'Snappen jullie dan niet hoe dit is?' vroeg ik. 'Weten jullie niet dat ik daar gewoon heen móét gaan?' Ik was zo moe van het tegenstribbelen van net dat ik niet eens doorhad dat ik in slaap viel op de stoel.


	5. afgelopen ,of niet?

**Weer een korter stukje…**

Ik werd wakker geschud door een paar warme handen. 'Ginny! Ginny! Wakker worden!' het was Hermelien. 'Ron is weer oké en Harry is ook weggekomen. En er zijn ook een paar mededelingen gedaan net door Anderling' zei ze terwijl ik slaperig overeind kwam. 'Je hebt vanochtend vast al gezien dat er veel mensen niet waren. Heel Zwadderich is naar huis gestuurd en alle 1e tot en met 4e klassers ook.'

Harry kwam aan lopen en Hermelien ging snel naar Ron op de jongensslaapzaal waar Harry blijkbaar vandaan kwam. 'Doet het veel pijn?' vroeg ik. 'Luister Ginny' zei hij nors. 'Ook al heb ik pijn niemand van jullie en vooral jij niet hoeft daardoor met me mee te lijden'.

'O , kom op Harry , dacht je nou echt dat niemand het zou zien… dat niemand het wilde weten , dat niemand om je gaf?' het kwam er harder en norser uit dan ik had gewild en dat kwam deels doordat ik niet had verwacht dat hij zo nors zou reageren. Hij was duidelijk niet blij met mijn reactie en liep boos weg zonder nog iets te zeggen. 'Harry…' riep ik hem achterna , maar hij bleef doorlopen. Stom kind dacht ik bij mezelf. Hoe kon ik nou zo stom zijn om door te vragen? Is hij eindelijk voorgoed terug voelt het weer alsof hij weg is. Vond hij me nog wel belangrijk ondanks dat hij bezorgd om me was geweest na mijn fout , het zwaard van Griffoendor stelen? Moest ik niet gewoon afstand van hem houden – hoe moeilijk ook. Als hij me echt niet meer wilde dan moest ik dat goed vinden , maar tegelijkertijd maakte het me ook bang. Was hij een ander tegengekomen? Vond hij me niet meer lekker ruiken zoals hij ooit had gezegd? Lag het aan mij , aan een ander , of moest hij gewoon nog bijkomen van de afgelopen zes maanden? Of wou hij mij niet meer hebben… hij had immers nog niet gezegd dat hij mij weer als vriendin wou. Ik moet het weten , maar als hij me niet meer wilde moest ik hem met rust laten. Ik moest en zou hem met rust laten tot hij er zelf om vroeg dichterbij te komen… als hij dat ooit al zou vragen , want misschien was het voor hem gewoon klaar. Al op al maakte het me dus gewoon bang en niets meer. Mijn nieuwe doel : Harry met rust laten tot mijn vragen werden beantwoord. Moeilijk…

Maar niet onmogelijk al leek het daar nu wel op. Ik zorg dat ik gelukkig word met of zonder hem. Hel…

**Ik hoop dat iedereen het tot nu toe leuk vindt. Ik ben nog lang niet klaar met het verhaal en ga binnenkort op vakantie ,maar ik kijk of ik alles wat ik tot nu toe heb online kan zetten voor ik op vakantie ga.**


	6. Hoe kon je!

**Ik weet het… er zit nog niet echt iets in waardoor dit verhaal echt leuk wordt ,maar ik ben alles nog een beetje aan het bedenken en het komt nog wel.**

Ik was inmiddels aangekomen bij het portret van de dikke dame. Zij was nog steeds in haar nopjes aangezien er nu niets vreemds meer was in het kasteel. Ze had het wachtwoord dus nog steeds niet veranderd. Ik ging naar binnen en zag Harry staan ruziën met Hermelien. 'Ze heeft het al moeilijk genoeg. Weet je niet hoe ze de afgelopen zes maanden is geweest?' schreeuwde Hermelien bijna huilend tegen Harry. 'Je had het haar juist daarom niet mogen vertellen' schreeuwde Harry terug. Hermelien merkte mij op en staarde me aan. Harry draaide zich abrupt om en rende snel de jongensslaapzaal in. 'Ginny , wacht' zei Hermelien toen ik naar de meisjesslaapzaal wou gaan. 'Hij is niet zichzelf. Hij houdt echt nog van je' zei ze zachtjes. 'Tot hij dat zelf heeft gezegd blijf ik bij hem uit de buurt' antwoordde ik. Hermelien reageerde enigszins geschokt , maar mijn besluit stond vast. 'Is dat nou echt wel zo'n goed idee?' probeerde ze tegen me in te brengen , maar het hielp niets. Ik liep naar de slaapzalen en besloot vandaag vroeg te gaan slapen. Als ik toch niet naar Harry kon dan moest ik iets anders verzinnen. De volgende dag ging ik al vroeg ontbijten. Na een tijdje liepen Harry , Ron en Hermelien de grote zaal in. Harry kwam naast me zitten en ik besloot snel dat ik klaar was en naar de bieb moest. Toen ik opstond leek hij nogal verbaasd. Ik hoopte maar dat Hermelien niets had gezegd. Ik kwam hem ook nog vaak tegen in de gangen ,maar ik zei niets tegen hem. Hij moest het eerst toegeven voordat ik de situatie zou veranderen. Iedere keer als hij bij me in de buurt kwam , liep ik weg. En iedere keer dat ik dat deed werd hij somberder en ik zelf ook. Ik wist niet hoe lang ik dit zou volhouden , maar ik zou het zo lang mogelijk proberen. Iedereen zag blijkbaar duidelijk dat Harry en ik allebei niet goed in ons val zaten en Ron en Hermelien gingen steeds wantrouwiger naar me kijken. 'Heeft Harry je echt niets aangedaan? De laatste keer dat je zo was… nou…dat weet je wel' zei m'n moeder steeds. En steeds zei ik : 'Nee , mam ik hou van hem , echt'. Ik werd zo somber dat ik me op een gegeven moment niet meer mezelf voelde. Ik was niet meer met vriendinnen zoals altijd. Ik sloot mezelf buiten schooltijd op , op de slaapzaal (al was dat soms ook handig om rustig en goed je huiswerk te maken.) en ik kon mijn ogen niet van Harry afhouden en dat wist hij dus werd hij steeds weer iets vrolijker. Ik wist dat het nu niet lang meer zou duren voor hij naar me toe kwam , maar zou hij dat wel doen? Ik wist nog steeds niet zeker of hij van me hield. We moesten op een gegeven moment weer gewoon naar de lessen , maar omdat we zo veel hadden gemist snapte niemand er nog iets van. Ook de leraren zagen dat het geen zin had om door te gaan en dus vroegen ze aan Anderling (nu directrice van de school) of we volgend jaar alles opnieuw konden doen en nu stoppen (en vakantie houden). Onder de saaiste les verweer tegen zwarte kunsten die we hadden gehad werden we naar de grote zaal geroepen. In de grote zaal moesten we allemaal bij onze afdelingstafel gaan staan. Toen iedereen in de grote zaal was en Harry zoals gewoonlijk naast me stond (wat het nog moeilijker voor me makte hem te negeren) zei Anderling : 'Jullie zijn door alles ver achterop geraakt en kunnen dit jaar geen examens doen. Iedereen mag het wel proberen als hij of zij dat wil , maar als je het niet haalt doe je je jaar volgend jaar over. Over twee weken beginnen de 5e jaars studenten en een week later de 6e jaars en weer een week later de 7e jaars'. Iedereen die het wilde proberen moest naar voren komen en de rest had tot het einde van die tijd gewoon les. Ik ging toch naar voren en dat verbaasde iedereen , maar ik had afleiding nodig en schoolwerk of examens werkten daar nogal goed voor. Toen ik weer de grote zaal uit liep zag ik dat de plek waar Harry net nog stond leeg was en Hermelien keek naar de uitgang. Toen ze zag dat ik niet van plan was achter hem aan te gaan ging ze zelf maar. Ik liep toch achter haar aan , want ik was bang dat Harry iets doms zou doen. Dat zou niet de eerste keer zijn geweest. Iedereen keek inmiddels naar me , want ik stond nog steeds midden in het gangpad. Ik ging heel hard rennen. Zo snel mogelijk de grote zaal uit. Bij de deuren twijfelde ik , ik had beloofd : Geen Harry tot hij het zelf zegt. En toen : 'Hoe kon je?


	7. Goed

**Een korter deel en het lijkt misschien een soort van einde ,maar dit is nog lang niet het eind.**

Ik schrok me rot en keek wie tegen me had geschreeuwd. Het was Hermelien en ze had tranen in haar ogen. 'Begrijp je het dan niet? Hij doet zichzelf nog iets aan. Alleen vanwege jou! Je moet naar hem toe!´ zei ze. Ik begreep er niets van en keek haar verbaasd aan. Ron kwam de grote zaal uit en keek me aan. ´Wat doe jij hier nog?' zei hij nors. 'Ik snap het niet. Hij… hij houdt serieus nog van me?' ik was verbaasder dan ik had verwacht. Na alle wat ik hem had aangedaan. Na onze ruzie… 'Ja , wat dacht je dan? Dat hij zonder rede steeds bij je bleef? Hij was in de war tijdens die ruzie , oké? Luister Ginn , hij houdt echt van je. Wacht niet tot hij het zelf zegt , want hij heeft je nu nodig' zei Hermelien nog steeds boos. Ik begon te rennen. Door het portretgat en naar de jongensslaapzaal. Harry was niet in zijn kamer ,maar zijn bezem was wel weg. Nee ,nee ,nee! Was het enige wat ik kon denken. Was hij weg gegaan? Zijn bezem! Zijn bezem was weg! Ik rende zo snel ik kon naar de meisjesslaapzaal en pakte mijn bezem. Ik liep zo snel ik kon naar buiten en vloog weg om Harry te zoeken. Ik moest en zou Harry vinden. Ik was echt stom geweest en moest alles nu rechtzetten. Ik vloog zo snel dat ik niet eens zag dat er iemand achter me aan vloog. Hij (of zij) vloog veel sneller dan ik. 'Ginny' zei een bekende stem. Ik stopte meteen en draaide snel om. Dat was de stem van Harry. Het was ook echt Harry. Ik landde meteen en liep naar de plek waar hij landde. Ik omhelsde hem meteen en wou hem nooit meer loslaten. 'Ginny?' zei Harry verbaasd. Hij leek nogal verbaasd dat ik zo tegen hem deed. Hij legde zijn rechterhand op mijn kin en bracht zijn gezicht naar de mijne. 'Mag ik nu weer?' vroeg hij zacht en hij wachtte niet eens op het antwoord. De laatste keer dat hij me zo had gekust was vlak voor hij weg ging. Ik werd meteen bang en stopte. 'Je gaat toch niet weer weg hè? De laatste keer dat je me zo kuste zag ik je zes maanden niet meer' zei ik en hij glimlachte 'Nee' zei hij en hij lachte nog breder. Dit keer was ik het die hem kuste. We stonden daar denk ik wel een kwartier en hij had zijn hand in mijn haar en zijn andere hand hield me stevig tegen hem aan. Opeen gegeven moment moesten we wel terug. We vlogen terug en zette onze bezems terug in onze kamers. Ik liep naar beneden en zag hem op de bank voor het vuur zitten. Hij praatte met Hermelien en Ron en ik ging naast hem zitten en legde mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Hij ontspande duidelijk en leunde naar achteren. 'Geloof me´zei Ron. ´Zelfs ik ben blij jullie zo te zien en dat zegt wat´ Hermelien en Harry schoten meteen in de lach. Eindelijk was alles weer normaal en konden we gewoon weer verder zoals vroeger. Ik ging die avond vroeg naar bed en wachtte op Hermelien die ook vroeg naar bed ging. Ze kwam de kamer binnen en ging naast me op mijn bed zitten. ´alles is voorbij´zei ze. En ik begon te huilen. Alles was nu pas echt afgelopen en alle gevoelens die ik had opgekropt kwamen ineens omhoog en nu pas wist ik dat het echt klaar was.


	8. Sneep's herinneringen

Alles ging goed. Harry en ik waren samen en Harry trok me bijna iedere dag weer een varlaten gang in en trok me dan dicht tegen hem aan en begon hij me te zoenen. Ik moest dan meestal alles in de strijd gooien om te zorgen dat hij me weer losliet en dat was nogal moeilijk , want om eerlijk te zijn hoefde hij me als het aan mij lag niet los te laten. Uiteindelijk stopte hij dan met zoenen bracht zijn mond naar mijn oor en fluisterde : 'Je mag nooit meer bij me weggaan' en meestal zei ik dan weer : 'Volgens mij was jij degene die bij mij wegging en niet andersom' Dan draaide ik me om en liep weg. In de leerlingenkamer zaten we ook altijd met z'n tweeën als Ron en Hermelien weer eens 'in de bieb' zaten (al hadden we bewijs van Marcel dat ze dan ergens aan het zoenen waren). Harry wilde me als het even kon echt niet meer loslaten en meestal moest ik hem echt verleiden om te zorgen dat ik m'n huiswerk kon halen. Hij hielp me altijd met m'n huiswerk en dat was maar goed ook , want alles wat ik gemist had had hij een jaar eerder al gehad en zo kon hij me helpen. Hermelien werd net zoals vorig jaar weer boos dat ik te weinig tijd voor examens had doordat ik steeds bij Harry was. Op een gegeven moment was ze het echt zat en nam me iedere dag meteen na de lessen mee naar de meisjesslaapzaal om daar samen met mij alles door te nemen. Bij het avondeten zat Harry dan met smart op me te wachten bij de tafel van Griffoendor. Hij liet duidelijk merken dat hij echt niet zonder me kon en ik kon ook niet meer zonder hem. Iedere keer als hij bij me was vlogen mijn gedachten weer naar nul. Vandaag was het de eerste dag van de examens geweest en alles ging perfect. Hermelien had het toegelaten dat ik naar Harry ging toen ik alles kende en zelfs Ron kon me helpen alles te leren aangezien hij de afgelopen maanden niets anders had gedaan dan toverspreuken leren. Toen ik de jongsslaapzaal in kwam en de deur achter me dichtdeed kwam hij naar me toe. Ik pakte zijn ellebogen en gleed met mijn vingers naar zijn handen en verstrengelde onze vingers met elkaar. Ik leunde tegen de muur. 'Ook fijn om jou weer te zien' mompelde ik. Ik sleepte hem aan een hand mee en ging op de rand van zijn bed zitten. Ik klopte naast me op zijn deken. Hij kwam naast me zitten en ik zei : 'moest jij me niet helpen met dat examen? Jij zou de praktijk doen en ik zou maar opschieten anders moet ik van Hermelien weer bij je weg blijven'. 'Ik zie je wel in de kamer van Hoge Nood' zei ik. Ik liep naar de kamer van Hoge Nood en stelde me dezelfde ruimte voor als waar Harry toen 'de strijders van Perkamentus' had laten oefenen. Na een tijdje kwam Harry inderdaad binnen. 'Ik heb een vraag' zei hij meteen. 'Waarom niet? Hou je niet genoeg van me? Is er een ander?'

'Nee , nee!' zei ik meteen. 'Ik heb beloofd je nooit meer te verlaten' zei ik. 'Kun je al een Patronus?' vroeg hij snel. 'Nou… half. Nog geen hele. Wil jij me die leren?' vroeg ik. 'Dat was ik ook van plan. Toen met 'de strijders van Perkamentus' is het je gelukt , dus ik wil wedden dat het nu ook gaat lukken. Welke gedachte had je toen gekozen?' vroeg hij. Eigenlijk wilde ik dat niet toegeven , maar ik zei het toch. 'Je weet wel… de eerste keer dat ik je echt zag…' hij begon te lachen. 'En je zo snel mogelijk weg rende? Was die echt gelukkig? Probeer een andere' zei hij. Ik dacht na… na een tijdje had ik een goede herinnering. 'Oké' zei Harry. 'Geloof erin dat je het kunt , ik geloof het'. 'Expecto Patronum!' zei ik luid en duidelijk. Het moet me lukken dacht ik bij mezelf.

Ik probeerde het nog een keer : 'Expecto Patronum!' er schoot een dier uit mijn stok en mijn Patronus was bijna hetzelfde als die van Harry. Harry stond als versteend te kijken. 'Ademen!' zei ik tegen hem. Hij begon weer te ademen. 'Dat is de Patronus van mijn moeder' fluisterde hij. 'en die van Sneep' fluisterde hij er achteraan. 'Sneep?' zei ik bijna onhoorbaar. Wat heeft Sneep hier nou weer mee te maken dacht ik. Harry keek me in mijn ogen en het leek alsof hij er doorheen wou branden. 'Kom mee' zei hij zacht. Hij stond op en strekte zijn hand uit. Ik pakte verbaasd zijn hand en liep rustig met hem mee. Hij ging naar de lerarenkamer. 'Wacht hier' zei hij. Hij liep naar de deur en klopte. 'Professor Anderling…' zei hij 'ik moet Ginny iets laten zien. Mag ik naar Perkamentus' kantoor gaan?' vroeg hij. Er volgde een gesprek dat ik niet kon volgen. 'Is het wachtwoord nog steeds hetzelfde?' vroeg hij. Hij knikte in de deuropening en pakte mijn hand weer. Hij stopte voor een groot beeld. 'zak met zuurtjes' zei hij. 'Serieus?' vroeg ik en hij glimlachte. Er kwam een grote trap tevoorschijn en we liepen naar boven. We gingen een kamer binnen en ik zag overal schilderijen aan de muur hangen. Het waren er honderden , maar er waren er maar twee met hun ogen open. Perkamentus en Sneep. 'Aan mij hoef je niets te vragen' zei de stem van Perkamentus. 'Waarom weten jullie altijd alles al van tevoren?' zei Harry en hij leek geamuseerd en geïrriteerd tegelijk. 'Moet het echt?' vroeg de stem van Sneep. 'Anders zal ze het nooit begrijpen. Ik moet het haar laten zien' zei Harry. Hij pakte mijn hand en liep naar twee ronde gouden deuren. Er kwam een soort fontein naar buiten toen we aan kwamen lopen. Harry pakte een schaal en gooide het zacht de lucht in. De schaal zweefde naar het midden van de ruimte en ik liep naar Harry toe. 'Leg je gezicht er maar in' zei Harry. Ik keek hem raar aan en hij zei : 'vertrouw me'. Ik legde mijn gezicht in het water en werd meegezogen naar een andere wereld. Daar stond Harry ook naast me. 'Kijk' zei hij en hij wees naar twee meisjes. 'Dat zijn mijn tante en moeder… welkom in het verhaal van Sneep en mijn ouders'. Ik keek naar alles wat er gebeurde. Na een tijdje werd alles duidelijk en precies op het moment dat ik alles begreep werd ik weer teruggezogen. Ik vloog half uit het water , maar mijn gezicht was niet nat. Harry ving me op voor ik kon vallen. Ik was nogal geschokt. Ik begreep alles en wist ook waarom hij naar het bos was gegaan en alles had laten gebeuren zonder iets te doen.


	9. Moe

**Ik vind 'em niet heel leuk ,maar toch…**

Harry zat op de tegels van de kamer met zijn handen in zijn haar. Ik knielde naast hem neer en vroeg : 'Wat is er?'

'Het is gewoon moeilijk om alles weer te herbeleven' zei hij en hij keek op. 'Zoals je al zei Harry' zei de stem van Sneep 'Weten wij wat er nu gaat gebeuren. Ik zou eerst naar buiten gaan'. Harry glimlachte en trok me mee naar buiten. Vlak voor we bij de deuropening waren draaide ik me om. 'Dank u wel professor' zei ik tegen Sneep. Ik sloot de deur achter me en voor ik het wist kuste Harry me. Hij wou me echt niet meer loslaten en bleef me maar kussen. Net op het moment dat ik wou stoppen stopte hij al en deed mijn haar achter mijn oren. Hij zuchtte diep. 'We moeten maar weer eens gaan oefenen' zei hij. We liepen weer naar de kamer van hoge nood. Ik was doodmoe , maar dat zei ik niet tegen hem. Ik wou bij hem blijven nu dat kon. Hij leerde me nog een paar spreuken die handig konden zijn of die hij zelf had moeten doen. Hij vroeg of ik nog een keer mijn Patronus kon oproepen. Ik stemde ermee in en probeerde het , maar nog voor ik iets had kunnen doen werd alles zwart voor mijn ogen.

Toen ik wakker werd zag ik Harry voor me ijsberen met zijn handen in zijn handen in zijn haren. 'Je moet echt iets met je haren doen. Het ziet er niet uit' zei ik zacht en toen Harry me hoorde stormde hij meteen op me af en begon vragen te stellen. Op datzelfde moment zag ik dat ik in de ziekenzaal was. 'Wacht…' zei ik en hij hoopte duidelijk dat ik antwoord zou geven op zijn vragen , maar die had ik niet eens gehoord. 'Waarom ben ik hier?' vroeg ik. Hij zuchtte teleurgesteld. 'Je viel flauw en was na drie minuten nog niet wakker geworden , dus heb ik je hierheen gebracht. Geef nou antwoord op mijn vragen , alsjeblieft' zei hij ongeduldig. 'Heb ik een examen gemist?' vroeg ik. Hij was nog steeds ongeduldig , maar gaf wel antwoord en glimlachte toen hij het zei. 'George heeft weer iets uitgehaald zodat je niets zou missen'

'Wat heeft hij gedaan?' vroeg ik geschrokken terwijl ik overeind ging zitten. 'Hij geeft alle examens echt terug zodra jij hier weg bent' zei hij terwijl hij me terug duwde in mijn kussen. Ik was opgelucht , want het had veel erger kunnen zijn. 'Maar wat gebeurde er nou?' vroeg hij weer ongeduldig. 'Rustig alsjeblieft , ik viel flauw zoals je al zei' zei ik. 'Ja , maar waarom?' vroeg hij nu nog ongeduldiger. 'Hou op!' zei ik boos. 'Doe alsjeblieft rustig ik vertel het je echt , maar je werkt me nogal op mijn zenuwen… Ik was moe , te moe'

'Is dat alles?' zei hij. 'Waarom zei je dat dan niet? Ik zit hier nu al een uur te ijsberen hopend dat ik niets verkeerds met je heb gedaan' zei hij. 'Ik wou niet bij je weggaan en waarom zou jij iets fout hebben gedaan. Het enige wat ik wil is bij je zijn juist omdat je niets fout doetHoe lang ben ik , zeg maar , weg geweest?' vroeg ik. 'anderhalf uur' zei hij. 'Anderhalf uur?' zei ik verontwaardigd. 'En jij…hebt hier…'

'Ja ,eerst mocht ik niet naar je toe ,maar na een half uur hield ik het echt niet meer uit' zei hij. 'Echt Harry ik ben je niet waard' zei ik. 'Jij verdient een veel beter iemand dan ik'

'En als ik dat nou niet wil' zei hij. 'Ginn , ik wil alleen jou en nooit meer iemand anders'

'Dat weet ik' zei ik 'Je…verdient alleen beter'

'Luister naar me , Ginn. Hou op , oké? Ik wil alleen jou en nooit meer iemand anders' Ik wou omhoog komen , maar hij duwde me terug in mijn kussen. 'Ik wil hier weg' zei ik smekend tegen hem. Hij kuste me op mijn voorhoofd en zei : Je wilt niet weten hoe vaak ik dat heb gedacht en ik kom hier zo'n zes à zeven keer per jaar'. Ik moest lachen , maar dat deed me pijn. Hij zag dat ik pijn had en zijn gezicht betrok. 'Slapen werkt het best' zei hij. 'Nee!' zei ik meteen. 'Steeds als ik niet kijk verdwijn je weer'. Hij omhelsde me en hield me stevig tegen hem aan. 'Sorry , maar je weet dat het moest'.


	10. Het Nest

Na twee dagen mocht ik weg en gaf George ook alle examens weer terug. Al mijn examens gingen perfect en we gingen met z'n allen terug naar het nest. Harry , Hermelien en de rest van de familie. Mijn moeder ergerde zich mateloos als Harry en ik weer eens hand in hand zaten. Daarom zorgde ze ervoor dat Harry en ik elkaar zo min mogelijk zagen. Ze gaf ons altijd alle klusjes en ik moest op bed liggen voordat Harry klaar was met zijn deel van de klusjes. Één ding was zeker : ze kon het niet duidelijker doen dan dat ze nu deed. Ze kon ons alleen niet altijd in de gaten houden. Iedere avond kwam Harry mijn kamer ingeslopen en kwam dan bij me in bed liggen. Ik was meestal al in slaap gevallen als hij wegging. Ook bewaarde hij altijd al mijn post tot s' nachts zodat hij een (redelijk) goede reden had als we werden betrapt , al was dat tot nu toe nog niet gebeurd.

Op een nacht kwam Harry mijn kamer binnen en zei : 'Belangrijk nieuws'. Ik snapte hem niet. 'Wat bedoel je?' vroeg ik. 'Nou , de uitslag van je examens zijn ge…'

'Geef hier!' schreeuwde ik. 'Sssst , stil nou' zei Harry lachend. Ik griste de envelop uit zijn hand en scheurde hem open. 'Dit kan niet waar zijn' zei ik toen ik de uitslag zag. 'Dat…dat is zelfs nog beter dan Hermelien' zei Harry die over mijn schouder meekeek. Ik keek hem aan en vloog om zijn nek met de papieren nog steeds in mijn handen. Ik hoorde een uil en zag dat mijn exemplaar van de ochtendprofeet was binnengekomen. Ik pakte de krant en las de voorpagina. 'Nee!' zei ik. Op de voorpagina zag ik een stuk met de titel :

Opnieuw ontsnappingen uit

Azkaban

Er stonden drie foto's bij. Één van Sjaak stuurman , die uiteindelijk toch vrijwillig voor Voldemort gewerkt bleek te hebben , Wormstaart , die was ontkomen aan de kus van de Dementors , en Rodolphus van Detta die was verdwenen uit zijn cel. 'Ademen!' zei Harry die het stuk nog niet gezien had. Hij schudde me door elkaar tot ik weer begon te ademen Hij pakte de krant uit mijn handen en liep bijna meteen de kamer uit naar boven. Een tijdje stond ik verstijfd voor me uit te staren , maar na een tijdje besloot ik achter Harry aan te gaan. Toen ik naar boven kwam hoorde ik Harry , Ron en Hermelien discussiëren. 'Ik ga niet nog een jaar school missen' zei Harry. Ik schrok. Ging hij weer weg? 'Kom op Harry… je weet zelf ook dat dit niet over school gaat' zei Ron. 'Ron doe alsjeblieft rustig' riep Hermelien. Ik stond nu zo voor de deur dat ik half onzichtbaar was en half kon kijken. Niemand merkte me op. 'Is het waar , wat Ron zegt?' vroeg Hermelien rustig. 'Ja' zei Harry. 'Ik snap het niet… waarom zou je hier willen blijven in plaats van je eigen leven redden?' vroeg ze. 'Ginny' zei Ron totaal gekalmeerd door Hermelien. 'Ja' zei Harry weer. Ik begon te hyperventileren en nu pas merkte ze me op. 'Ginny…' zei Harry geschrokken. 'Je hebt het beloofd' was het enige wat ik kon uitbrengen voor hij me vastgreep , omhelsde en me begon te sussen. 'Ik ga niet weg' zei hij en hij bleef me stevig vasthouden terwijl ik begon te huilen. 'echt niet' zei hij er achteraan. Hij kon me niet overtuigen en op een gegeven moment moest hij me wel loslaten. Ik rende naar mijn kamer en viel bijna over het extra bed dat in mijn kamer lag voor Hermelien. Niet veel later kwam Hermelien mijn kamer in. Ze kwam naast me zitten op mijn bed. 'Sorry' zei ze. 'Waar is Harry?' vroeg ik meteen. 'Hij is boven. Rustig maar. Hij laat je echt niet weer alleen , maar als we zeker weten dat die drie op zoek zijn naar Harry moet hij wel onderduiken. Hij gaat in ieder geval proberen om overdag op pad te zijn hier ergens in de buurt zodat niets hierheen lijdt' zei Hermelien. 'Wat bedoel je?' vroeg ik. 'Hij probeert jou en de andere hier te beschermen uit voorzorgsmaatregel' zei Hermelien. 'Ssst' fluisterde ze opeens. 'Oké , even stil blijven' zei ze. Ik begreep er niets van en wilde wat vragen , maar Hermelien hield haar vinger voor haar mond en liep naar de deur toe. Ze wees naar het matras dat op de grond lag en probeerde me duidelijk te maken dat ik het voor de deur moest leggen. Ik gehoorzaamde en in één keer deed Hermelien de deur open en lag Harry op het matras. Ik moest mijn hand voor mijn mond doen om niet in lachen uit te barsten. Harry draaide zich om en keek een beetje verward om zich heen. Ik stak mijn hand naar hem uit , maar in plaats van dat hij daardoor omhoog kwam trok hij me bovenop zich. Nu was het zijn beurt om niet in lachen uit te barsten. Ron kwam ook naar beneden en sloeg zijn armen om Hermelien heen. De rest van de nacht brachten we met z'n vieren door. Ik zat tegen Harry aangeleund aan de ene kant van mijn bed en aan de andere kant van het bed zaten Ron en Hermelien hand in hand. Iedereen maakte grappen over elkaar en er kwamen een aantal beschamende dingen over Harry naar voren (vooral dingen die hij in zijn slaap zei). Ron werd ook een beetje voor schut gezet door blunders die Hermelien lachend aan ons aan het vertellen was en er werden veel van mijn vragen over de afgelopen zes maanden beantwoord. 'Heb jij je dreuzelfamilie eigenlijk wel gezegd dat je hier best wel beroemd bent?' vroeg ik. 'Nee' zei Harry. 'Weet je niet hoe ze waren? Het woord tovenaar of liever gezegd Harry was verboden in het huis. Ik was zeg maar een soort grofvuil. Heb ik je dat nooit verteld?' vroeg hij. 'Nee' zei ik , maar ik dacht als je ze wilt zoeken heb je nog iets te doen voor de komende dagen als je hier toch niet bent.' Hermelien betrok. 'Wie heeft je dat verteld?' vroeg Harry en zijn gezicht schoot naar Hermelien. 'Wat… mocht ik dat niet weten?' vroeg ik. 'Harry?' zei ik terwijl ik voor hem ging zitten. 'Waarom mag ik dat niet weten?' vroeg ik. 'Ben je niet boos?' vroeg Harry. 'Nee , waarom zou ik? Je komt iedere dag ook weer terug en ik hoef hooguit een halve dag zonder je , wat inderdaad best moeilijk is , maar kom op , waarom?' zei ik een beetje snel. 'Oké…' zei Harry. 'Dat kon ik niet helemaal volgen , maar volgens mij kwam het er op neer dat je het niet héél erg vind' zei hij. 'klopt' zei ik. 'Zie je nou wel' fluisterde Hermelien. Harry schakelde over naar een eerder onderwerp. 'Je zei net dat ik mijn oom en tante alles moest vertellen. Best een goed idee. Ga je morgen mee?' vroeg Harry en ik kon mijn oren niet geloven. 'Vraag je serieus of ik morgen met je mee ga om je familie te zoeken?' zei ik. 'Ja' zei hij. 'Oké' was het enige wat ik kon uitbrengen.


	11. Ligusterlaan

**Sorry dat ik al zo lang niet meer bezig ben met het verhaal. Eigenlijk wil ik geen excuses geven ,maar ik ben heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel blij. Ik zit namelijk op voetbal (echte meidenvoetbal , leeftijd : 12 t/m 16) ,maar in ieder geval… We hebben vandaag met 19-1 gewonnen en ik heb zelfs gescoord terwijl ik achterin sta! (srry ,moest ik ff kwijt)**

Toen ik de volgende dag wakker werd had ik opeens overal zin in. Ik liep naar beneden en werd opeens een stuk onzekerder. Ik moest wel toestemming van mijn moeder krijgen om met Harry mee te mogen en ik wist niet of ze al over haar 'Ik-mag-Harry-niet-bui' heen was. Iedereen stond beneden in de gang behalve Harry en mam. 'Ik zou even wachten' zei George toen ik de deur open deed en naar binnen ging. Ik bleef om een hoekje wachten. 'Ik weet het' hoorde ik Harry nog net niet schreeuwend tegen mijn moeder zeggen en aan zijn stem te horen moest hij moeite doen om zijn tranen te bedwingen. 'Maar wat had je dan gewild? Dat ik haar had meegenomen? Ik vond het al moeilijk genoeg om Ron en Hermelien mee te nemen. Ze hadden hier veel veiliger geweest , maar wat heb ik te zeggen. Zij kunnen zelf kiezen dat moet ik niet voor ze doen. Ze zijn meerderjarig' Ik wist dat dit alles zou veranderen. 'Is dat echt waar?' vroeg mijn moeder. 'Natuurlijk' zei Harry. 'Mag ik Ginny alsjeblieft meenemen?' vroeg hij rustig. 'Maar natuurlijk' zei mijn moeder weer net zo vriendelijk en gastvrij als vroeger.

We gingen bijna meteen weg. Mijn moeder had zelfs gezegd dat we zo lang als we wilden weg mochten blijven zolang we haar maar op de hoogte hielden. 'Pak mijn hand' zei Harry opeens. Ik pakte zijn hand en toen verdwijnselden we. 'Verdomme Harry dat had je wel even mogen zeggen' was het eerste wat ik kon zeggen. We waren in een verlaten speeltuin die ik niet kende. 'Waar zijn we?' vroeg ik. 'Vlakbij de Ligusterlaan… vlak bij mijn oude huis' zei Harry. 'En waarom zijn we hier?' vroeg ik. 'Misschien kom ik thuis meer antwoorden tegen over waar ze nu zijn' zei Harry. Na een tijdje lopen kwamen we bij heel veel muren met tussendoor een deur. 'Woon je hier?' zei ik toen Harry een deur open deed. 'Woonde , ja' zei Harry. Hij liet me binnen en ik liep door naar de huiskamer. Op de tafel lag een briefje met op de voorkant :

**Harry Potter**

**Ligusterlaan**

Geen postcode , huisnummer ,of plaatsnaam. Ik liep naar boven. Hij zat in een klein kamertje. 'Slaap jij hier?' vroeg ik. 'Ja' zei hij. Ik gaf hem de brief. 'O nee' kreunde Harry. Ik pakte het briefje uit zijn handen.

**Harry ,**

**We zijn op 14 augustus terug.**

**Hoe weten we dat je ons niet hebt weggestuurd voor niets.**

**Er is nog niets gebeurd.**

**Zorg dat het huis schoon is.**

**Herman**

'Ehm… is het vandaag toevallig 14 augustus?' vroeg ik. Mijn vraag werd beantwoord door de deurbel. 'Blijf hier' zei Harry en hij stond op en liep naar beneden. 'Ik wil wedden dat hij het hele huis overhoop heeft gegooid' hoorde ik een mannenstem van beneden zeggen toen Harry de deur open deed. 'Zie je wel hij is nog gewoon hier' zei de mannenstem weer. 'Breng de koffers naar boven , leugenaar'. Ik wou naar beneden rennen , maar Harry kwam naar boven met drie zware koffers. Ik hielp hem met de koffers hij gaf me een kus op mijn wang en hij liep weer naar beneden. 'Blijf hier wachten'. Ik wachtte ,maar was zenuwachtig en begon nerveus te worden toen ik na tien minuten toch maar naar beneden liep. De deur stond op een kier. Ik liep rustig de trap af en keek door het spleetje naar binnen. Eerst merkte niemand me op ,maar toen zag een dikke jongen me staan en wees hij naar me. Hij worstelde met zijn vocabulaire ,maar kwam niet verder dan 'Daar!' Een dikke man die blijkbaar de oom van Harry was deed de deur open en zei : 'O ,je bent dus toch niet alleen'. Harry keek teleurgesteld ,maar leek ook blij te zijn met mijn komst. 'Ik wilde jullie wat vertellen' zei Harry rustig. 'Eerst moeten jullie even gaan zitten. Het kan nogal lang duren'. Ik toverde drie stoelen tevoorschijn en de drie Duffelingen gingen twijfelend in de stoelen zitten. Ik toverde nog twee stoelen voor Harry en mij tegenover die van de Duffelingen. 'Jullie moeten beloven dat jullie zullen luisteren' zei Harry en hij leek nogal onzeker. 'Ik luister' zei Harry's oom ongeïnteresseerd. Harry begon met vertellen bij zijn eerste jaar op Zweinstein en toen hij begon over iets wat met toveren te maken had kwam zijn oom tussen beide. Ik zorgde met een spreuk ervoor dat hij niets meer kon zeggen en op een gegeven moment gaf hij het op en luisterde. Alle onderwerpen van de afgelopen zeven jaar kwamen aan bod. De steen der wijzen ,De geheime kamer (waarbij de Duffelingen heel vreemd naar mij keken) ,De gevangene van Azkaban ,De vuurbeker ,De orde van de Feniks ,De Halfbloedprins en tenslotte De relieken van de dood met alles van de verdwijning en vreemde terugkeer van Harry erbij. Ik maakte zijn zinnen af op momenten dat hij stil sloeg. Bijvoorbeeld bij het moment dat Sirius dood ging of wanneer Carlo werd vermoord. En ook op momenten die hij zelf niet kon vertellen ,bijvoorbeeld de momenten dat hij buiten bewustzijn was of weer eens op de ziekenzaal lag. Zijn neefje kon het duidelijk niet volgen ,maar zijn oom en tante raakte tot mijn verbazing steeds meer geïnteresseerd. 'Dit verandert niets aan de situatie' zei zijn oom nors toen Harry klaar was met vertellen. 'Je gaat morgen weg en je neemt je vriendin mee'. Harry lachte en ging samen met mij naar boven. 'Eerst zei hij dat ik meteen moest vertrekken ,dus… ik vind het best wel een geslaagde actie'. We barstten in lachen uit en gingen een brief schrijven aan mijn moeder dat we morgen weer terug zouden zijn. We zaten op zijn bed in ik begon moe te worden. Ik leunde tegen zijn schouder toen hij het briefje vastknoopte aan de poot van de uil die een bezorgd briefje had geleverd van mijn moeder. Zonder het te merken viel ik in slaap en ik voelde nog net dat Harry me onder de deken legde.

**Het volgende stuk komt sneller!**


	12. Schuldig

Ik werd 's ochtends al vroeg wakker. Harry lag naast me en hij zag er nogal vreemd uit zonder bril. Ik haalde het haar uit zijn ogen zodat ik zijn gezicht kon zien. 'Werkt niet' zei hij en ik schrok me dood. Ik dacht dat hij nog sliep ,maar hij was blijkbaar al wakker geweest. Ik gaf hem onder de deken een por in zijn maag en ik ging op een arm een stukje overeind zitten. Hij had zijn arm om mijn middel geslagen en ik voelde dat hij ineenkromp toen ik hem die por gaf. 'Gaat het wel?' vroeg ik bezorgd. 'Ja ,hoor' zei hij vaag en ik trok een wenkbrauw op. Ik ging staan en stak mijn handen naar hem uit. Hij kreunde en liet zijn hoofd in zijn kussen vallen. 'Ik zou je natuurlijk ook kunnen vervloeken zodat…' Hij sprong meteen overeind toen ik dat zei. Ik moest lachen ,maar kon me nog net inhouden. Ik liep naar hem toe en legde mijn hand op zijn borstkas. Hij stond meteen stil en ik wist dat hij hetzelfde had als wanneer ik hem zag in een kamer vol mensen. Hij zou zich niet meer normaal kunnen bewegen en zijn verstand stond op nul. 'Ik weet dat er iets aan de hand is… Vertel het me alsjeblieft' zei ik zacht ,maar zelfverzekerd. Hij bleef een hele tijd stil en ik keek naar zijn borst waar mijn hand nog steeds op lag. Opeens liep hij naar een hoek van de kamer en daar bleef hij staan. Na een tijdje draaide hij zich om en zag ik dat hij zijn overhemd open had geknoopt. Wat nog meer opviel waren alle… nou…het leken op brandwonden op zijn lichaam. Ik stopte met ademen en Harry kwam bezorgd op me aflopen. 'Ginny ,ademen , adem , Ginny! Wat heb je dat de laatste tijd vaak Ginn' Toen ik weer begon te ademen liet hij me los. Hij stond nu twee passen bij me vandaan. We keken elkaar aan en na een tijdje stapte ik naar voren. Ik gleed met mijn hand voorzichtig over de wonden op zijn borst. 'Wat hebben ze met je gedaan?' vroeg ik zacht en langzaam. 'Cruciatusvloek. Vlak nadat ze hadden geconstateerd dat ik dood was… best pijnlijk.' Het zag er vreselijk uit. Hij deed zijn overhemd dicht en ging voor me op de grond zitten. 'Het komt echt goed en het doet niet eens zoveel pijn meer.' Zei hij.

Nog geen vijf minuten later stonden we buiten en liepen we naar een verlaten speeltuin. 'Waarom zeg je niets?' vroeg Harry. 'Ik denk na…Ik bedoel , het ging al die jaren steeds weer verkeerd. Voldemort , Gruzielementen , de Vuurbeker , Sirius… Ik ben gewoon bang dat er weer iets gebeurt. En… je kan het niet altijd blijven overleven en…´ Daar wou ik verder niet over denken. Wat als ik hem echt kwijtraakte? Wat als er echt iets gebeurde? Ik zag dat Harry nadacht over wat ik had gezegd. 'Ik beloof je dat alles goed komt' Zei Harry. 'Hoe kun je dat nou zo zeker weten?'

'Nou volgend jaar hebben we dezelfde roosters dus kun je me iedere seconde van de dag in de gaten houden en-'

'Hoe bedoel je 'Hetzelfde rooster'? Hoe kun je nu al… wacht even… weet jij… dit meen je niet!' hij was stil blijven staan en keek me schuldig aan. 'Harry?!' riep ik verontwaardigd. 'Weet jij de uitslag van mijn examens?' Hij keek me nu nog schuldiger aan en zei voorzichtig : 'Ja sorry , ik heb op het moment nogal veel invloed op leraren en het spijt me echt ik had het moeten zeggen en-' Ik kapte hem af door hem te kussen. Hij streste te veel. 'Niet stressen. Het is al goed. Ik kan het nu toch niet meer terugdraaien , maar vanaf nu zeg je alles tegen me ,deal?'

'Deal' Hij pakte mijn hand en liet me bijverschijnselen. Hij ving me op toen we neerkwamen. 'Voor de tweede keer… best goed' en hij lachte. 'Kom op doe even normaal' We stonden op de berg naast het nest en liepen naar beneden. Eenmaal beneden kwam mijn moeder naar ons toe. 'Harry? ,Ron en Hermelien zijn in de Schelp. Zou je even naar ze toe kunnen gaan?' Hij was al verdwenen voor ik om kon kijken. 'Weet je zeker dat hij je niet weer in de steek laat?' vroeg mijn moeder bezorgd.

Het was een perfecte zomer. Iedere nacht als Hermelien naar de kamer van Harry en Ron ging kwam Harry naar mij toe. Hij ging dan naast me in bed liggen en we praatten vaak nog wat. Vaak ging het over George ,want sinds Fred er niet meer was was hij nogal somber en dat was niets voor hem. Harry wist zeker dat er nog iets anders aan de hand was. George zou het leven anders zo weer oppakken aangezien hij wist dat Fred dat zou willen. Ik viel bijna altijd in slaap wanneer ik met mijn hoofd op Harry's borst lag en ik hem stevig vast ,maar 's ochtends was hij altijd weer weg. Overdag speelden we vaak zwerkbal met z'n vieren (en als George toch zin had om mee te spelen speelden we met z'n vijven). We moesten alleen stoppen met spelen toen Hermelien en Ron op zoek gingen naar de ouders van Hermelien. De weken vlogen voorbij en alles was voor één keer eens goed gegaan. Voor ik het wist was ik mijn spullen voor Zweinstein al aan het pakken. 'We gaan zo ben je bijna klaar?' Ik voelde hoe een paar handen me optilde en in het rond zwaaide. Toen ik weer werd neergezet voelde ik Harry's lippen op de mijne. Ik moest hem afkappen en zei : 'Ik moet mijn spullen nog pakken'. Ik liep langs hem heen ,maar Harry kreeg me te pakken en trok me aan mijn arm terug. 'En ik heb nog zes maanden in te halen' Hij zocht mijn lippen en ik liet hem gaan…

**Dit deel heb ik een paar maanden geleden al geschreven en volgens mij was dat de tijd dat ik (nog meer dan nu) in de 'Twilight' stemming ging. Sorry als het te veel wordt. Zodra ik weer ga schrijven zorg ik dat het niet meer gebeurt.**


	13. Nachtmerrie

**Kort… maar krachtig… hoop ik…**

'Oké , waar gaan we heen?'

'Goudgrijp , denk ik , als ze me daar nog binnen laten' We waren in de Wegisweg en gingen spullen voor school halen. Harry had dan al wel boeken aangezien hij die vorig jaar eigenlijk nodig gehad zou hebben gehad , maar hij moest nog wel een nieuw gewaad. We gingen naar goudgrijp en ik begon steeds zenuwachtiger te worden. Ik had bijna niets in mijn kluis liggen. 'We gaan alleen naar mijn kluis' zei Harry en ik begreep hem niet ,maar liet hem gewoon gaan. 'We zijn er' Knarste een kobold een paar minuten later. Harry gaf zijn sleutel aan de kobold en die deed de kluis open. Ik viel bijna achterover. Harry's kluis lag vol gouden munten. In die van ons lag in welgeteld 1 gouden munt en Harry had er duizenden. Hij had wat geld gepakt en we gingen weer naar buiten. Ik was nog steeds sprakeloos en zodra we niet meer stil hoefden te zijn en buiten waren zei Harry meteen gestrest : 'Sorry Ginn ,ik heb jullie kluis gezien. Ik had het eerst moeten vertellen. Ik had jullie wa-' Ik trok hem een zijstraatje in en hield zijn hoofd in mijn handen. 'Luister , je hoeft niet zo gestrest te doen. Er is niets aan de hand oké? Je moet niet zo stressen. Ik haat het als je zo doet. Net zoals wanneer je me probeert te beschermen. Ik wil weten wat er aan de hand is ,wat je doet en waarom je dat doet. Dat was onze deal. Geen geheimen meer!' Ik drukte mijn lippen even op zijn voorhoofd en voegde me weer tussen de langslopende mensen. Harry kwam meteen weer bij me lopen en we gingen de winkels binnen voor onze spullen. Harry had uit zijn kluis ook voor mij wat geld gepakt en ik kreeg voor het eerst van mijn leven een echt nieuw gewaad.

Nadat we alles hadden gingen we naar de lekke ketel. Ik liep naar binnen en zag Hermelien naast Ron zitten. 'Harry kun je me even helpen?' vroeg Hermelien. Ze liepen weg en ik ging bij Ron zitten. Hij keek Harry en Hermelien na tot ze niet meer te zien waren. 'Wat is er?' vroeg ik. 'Vind jij ook dat Harry er ziek uit ziet?' vroeg Ron. 'Nee , hoezo?'

'Hij is wit ,lijkt moe en reageert nogal raar.' Ik had niets gemerkt ,maar ik zou erop gaan letten. Ron wachtte beneden en ik zorgde voor kamers voor 's nachts. Ik was al bijna in slaap gevallen in mijn kamer toen Harry binnen kwam. 'Ginn , slaap je al'?'. Ik draaide me om en Harry kwam naar me toe gelopen. Hij ging met z'n handen door mijn haar en zei : 'Morgen vertel ik alles wel. Je moet uitrusten'. Ik merkte nu pas op dat Harry er inderdaad ziek uitzag. 'Ga maar naar bed. Je ziet er nogal ziek uit. Jij hebt meer rust nodig dan ik' zei ik toen Harry naast me wou komen liggen. 'Ga nou maar' zei ik toen hij ging zitten en niet van plan was bij me weg te gaan. Ik ging half rechtop zitten en zei : 'Het is heel schattig dat je niet weg wilt ,maar ga nou maar… jij hebt de rust nodig ,geloof me'. Uiteindelijk stond hij op en liep weg.

De volgende ochtend waren Ron ,Hermelien en ik al vroeg op. 'Harry?' vroeg ik toen ik zijn kamer in kwam. Hij lag zwetend en rollend in zijn bed. 'Harry?!' Ik liep geschokt naar hem toe en schudde hem wakker. Hij zat meteen rechtop en keek me aan alsof hij bang was. 'Nachtmerrie?'

'Nachtmerrie' Hij werd meteen weer wat rustiger. 'Mag ik weten waarover?' vroeg ik terwijl ik zijn bril pakte. 'Niet nu… later… misschien'

'Dat zei je gisteren ook al. Waarom vertel je me niets? Vertrouw je me niet? Snap het dan Harry… Ik weet net pas weer dat je veilig bent en bij me blijft. Ik ben bang dat ik je weer kwijtraak. En dit keer… voorgoed…' Bij dat laatste woord keek hij op. Ik vond het tamelijk knap van mezelf dat ik alles zo rustig had gezegd. 'Ik beloof je dat ik je niet meer alleen laat en-'

'Alsjeblieft Harry , beloof me niets meer. Dat deed je… dat deed je de vorige keer ook. In sommige gevallen kun je je niet aan je belofte houden'. Ik was nog steeds rustig ,maar kon ieder moment in huilen uitbarsten. Ik wilde hem niet kwijtraken! Niet weer! En vooral… niet voorgoed. Ik liep snel de kamer uit en zette mijn spullen beneden klaar naast die van Ron en Hermelien _en wachtte tot Harry beneden zou komen._

**Vanaf nu ga ik weer zelf beginnen met schrijven en zijn het geen stukken meer van maanden geleden.**


	14. de Trein

'Wij gaan alvast Ginny…' zei Hermelien. Het was nu al een halfuur geleden en Harry was nog niet beneden. 'We zien jullie in de trein ,maar schiet wel op anders missen jullie hem.'

'We zullen zo komen.' Hermelien knikte en liep samen met Ron weg. Ik liep naar boven om en klopte bij Harry op de deur. 'Harry?' … Geen antwoord … 'Harry?!' … Nog steeds geen antwoord … 'Harry James Potter , doe die deur open en wel n-' Op dat moment werd de deur open gedaan en werd er een hand voor mijn mond gehouden. 'Ginn ,hou alsjeblieft op met schreeuwen.' Zei Harry rustig. Ik knikte. 'Waar blijf je? We moeten gaan?' vroeg ik nu ook rustig. 'Ik weet niet of ik wel moet gaan. Ik-' Toen hij zo begon liep ik langs hem heen pakte zijn spullen van de grond en liep de deur weer uit. 'Meekomen! Nu!' zei ik toen ik langs hem liep. 'Ik hou ook van jou…' zei Harry die zo te horen bijna in lachen uitbarstte.

'Kom op Ginn ,doe nou even rustig…' zei Harry tegen me. Ik kon het nog steeds niet geloven. Hij had het gewoon weer gedaan! Als hij het echt had gemeend was ik hem weer kwijt geweest… 'Doe zoiets nooit meer!' zei ik kwaad tegen hem. We waren inmiddels bij perron 9 ¾ aangekomen. Harry had me net al zoenend door de muur heen geduwd en dat maakte de situatie er niet veel beter op. We vonden Ron en Hermelien met z'n tweeën in een coupé en gingen naar binnen. Hermelien leek nogal bezorgd ,maar relaxte meteen toen ze zag dat wij binnenkwamen. Ik zou haar daar later nog wel over spreken ,waarom opeens zo ongerust? 'Wow ,Hermelien doe alsjeblieft rustig…' zei Harry. 'Niet totdat jij in het kasteel bent. Je kunt nu namelijk nog beslissen om haar hart te breken en niet te gaan.' Ik stopte weer met ademen en Harry slaakte een zucht. Zou hij het me echt weer aandoen om niet te gaan? Was hij net wel serieus geweest? Dat kon toch niet? Er spookten veel te veel vragen door mijn hoofd. 'Ginn ,ademen!' zei hij voor de zoveelste keer. 'En dan zeggen dat ik aan het stressen ben.' Mompelde hij er achteraan. 'Wa-wat bedoel je niet gaan?' vroeg ik aan Hermelien. 'Heb je het haar nog niet verteld?' vroeg Hermelien ongelovig. 'Harry?! Snap je het dan echt nie-' Ik onderbrak haar… 'Wat verteld?' vroeg ik. 'Harry je hed het me beloofd. Geen geheimen!' Harry keek Hermelien kwaad aan en zei tegen mij : 'Ik heb ook niet gezegd dat ik het niet zou vertellen… Ik zei letterlijk : 'Nu niet later misschien.'' Nu begreep ik het pas. 'Die nachtmerrie' Hij knikte alleen maar. 'Je weet goede momenten wel erg goed te verpesten moet ik zeggen.' Zei ik en ik liep de coupé uit.

Ik zocht de trein door naar Luna ,maar toen ik die gevonden had zag ik dat ze naast Marcel zat… Voor mijn stemming zagen ze er veeeeeel te klef uit met z'n tweeën. Nu snapte ik waarom Ron er altijd zo'n hekel aan had als ik weer eens met Harry zat. Ik werd van alles niet veel vrolijk en zocht verder naar een andere bekende.

Uiteindelijk was de enige die ik kon vinden Daan die tot mijn verbazing een hele coupé in zijn eentje had. 'Hoi Daan zei ik toen ik de deur dichtschoof en tegenover hem ging zitten. 'Hoi' zei hij alleen maar. 'Leuke vakantie gehad?' vroeg ik om een gesprek te beginnen. 'Ja hoor' zei hij alleen maar. Ik wachtte in de hoop dat hij iets zou zeggen ,maar hij zei niets. 'Is Simon er niet?' vroeg ik in een laatste poging een gesprek te beginnen. 'Nee , of je het gelooft of niet die heeft een vriendin. Moet jij ook niet ergens bij Harry zitten?' zei hij en hij was duidelijk aangebrand. 'Nee ,hij zit bij Ron en Hermelien. Meningsverschil…'

'En Luna?' vroeg hij. 'Iets te klef met Marcel erbij.' Zei ik. 'Geloof me…' begon hij. 'Je bent niet de enige die het niks vindt.' Het bleef een lange tijd stil en na een tijdje kreeg ik in de gaten dat Daan steeds naar me bleef staren. 'Ik ga wel weer even kijken hoe het met Harry ,Ron en Hermelien is.' Zei ik toen ik nog chagrijniger van Daan's gestaar werd dan dat ik ooit van Harry had kunnen worden als ik daar was gebleven.

Ik vond Harry in dezelfde coupé als waar ik weg was gegaan en ik ging naast hem zitten. Hij sloeg een arm om mijn middel en keek me aan met een 'vergeef-me-alsjeblieft' blik. Als antwoord legde ik mijn hoofd tegen zijn schouder. Ik wist dat ik nooit lang boos op hem had kunnen blijven. Ik zou het later nog wel over die nachtmerrie hebben ,want daar zou hij mooi niet onderuit komen. Ik voelde dat ik langzaam wegzakte en op een gegeven moment viel ik in slaap.


End file.
